A Love By Any Other Name
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha and Whampire have another special Valentine's Day. After all, it is the holiday of love...


Sasha Jocklin arrived at the Grant Mansion. Today was a vey special day.

Valentine's Day. And she was eager to spend it with her beloved Whampire.

Sasha came inside and as soon as she closed the door behind her, two hands came from behind and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Is it...my Whammy-kins?" Sasha said.

Whampire chuckled and allowed Sasha to see again. "That's right!" Sasha turned and stared lovingly at Whampire.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my precious." Whampire said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Whammy." Sasha hugged the Vladat deeper. "So...it's just gonna be the two of us today?"

Whampire put a hand under her chin. That's right, just the two of us together."

"And no funny business." Sasha reminded him.

"Funny business? Whatever do you mean?" Whampire asked innocently.

But Sasha can see that devious glint in his eye. "You know what I mean. No tickle pranks on me tonight."

"But tickles are fun, Sasha!" Whampire said. "And they make you laugh."

"Of course they make me laugh, that's what tickling does!" Sasha said. "But next to being scared by a ghost or a monster, I can't stand tickling!"

"Oh, Sasha. I know you all too well. You enjoy tickling..." Whampire wiggled his fingers at Sasha. She jumped back in fear of those wriggly claws.

"No, Whammy! No tickling!" Sasha begged as she backed away.

Whampire laughed. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" And he lunged for Sasha.

"Eeep!" Sasha ran for it.

But Whampire ran right after her.

Sasha had to to hide. Yet she can't help but feel a great sense of playfulness as she ran from Whampire.

"I'm going to get you, my tickle toy!" Whampire called as he came closer.

Determined, Sasha kept running and tried to find a way to escape. Then she remembered that the sun was still out! All she had to do was go out into the bright sunshine and Whampire won't be able to chase her!

Sasha was about to run outside into the sunshine until Whampire grabbed and pulled her to his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah." the devious said. "No sneaking off in the sunlight."

Sasha giggled. "Let me go!"

Whampire wrapped his strong arms around Sasha. "Nope!" He began smooching her neck.

Sasha giggled from those kisses. "Honey! No tickles!"

"I'm not tickling you!" Whampire said into Sasha's neck, further tickling her.

"Yes you ahahahare!" Sasha squealed.

Sasha tried to swing Whampire off of him. "Whammy!"

But Whampire just swung along with her. "Oh! Don't fall, Sasha! Don't fall!"

Sasha laughed as her fiancé was making her lose balance. "Whampire! Stop!"

"Okay, I got you!" Whampire said teasingly, he placed his hands around Sasha's waist.

"AAAH!" She nearly jumped out of her skin. "I said don't tickle!"

"I'm not tickling you, I'm touching you." Whampire kept "not tickling" Sasha tried to get away. She swung herself around until she and Whampire fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

The two lovers gazed at each other, so deeply infatuated with each other.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Whammy." Sasha said.

"I feel the same." Whampire said. "And I have just the thing to make this Valentine's Day complete."

"What?" asked Sasha.

Whampire got really close to Sasha, they were face-to-face with their foreheads nearly touching.

Sasha could only watch as Whampire's green eyes turned into hypnotic swirls.

"Look into my eyes." Whampire whispered ever so softly. "Relax, Sasha. Let yourself fall deeply into my spell..."

Sasha couldn't look away. She was immediately mesmerized as she stared deeper and deeper into the swirling abyss.

"Yes...look deeply into my eyes. Let my power soothe you, Sasha..."

Whampire's voice and hypnotic powers made Sasha unable to resist. Her eyes reflected Whampire's and were now replaced by the same dizzy swirls. She felt so dizzy...but it felt so good.

Whampire had successfully hypnotized Sasha into relaxation and tranquility. He picked up her limp body and carried her upstairs.

* * *

Sasha moaned as she felt herself come to. She adjusted herself and sprawled out on something soft. She lifted her eyes open and found herself sitting on a bed sprinkled with red rose petals.

There were rose petals everywhere. On the floor, the bed and among the furniture. The room was lit by many candles.

The sweet smell of roses filled the air. Sasha took in a deep breath and exhaled with great pleasure.

"Rise and shine."

An awestruck Sasha looked and saw Whampire hanging from the ceiling. He came off the ceiling and onto the bed to join Sasha. In his hand he held a crimson rose.

"Oh, Whammy." Sasha said, breath taken. "This is...incredible."

Whampire smiled and showed her the rose. "Flowers are so pleasant to the senses," he said. "But the rose is the most powerful flower for us."

The strong fragrance of roses slowly began to flow into Sasha. Their elegant scent swelled her senses.

Sasha and Whampire placed their noses near the rose and took a good smell of the flower.

"Such a wonderful aroma." Whampire said. It can easily persuade your mind into such relaxation." The Vladat watched Sasha's heavy eye lids droop with tranquility.

Sasha was so swept up in the alluring scent of the roses, Whampire placed a kiss on her forehead.

Placing a Corruptura right where he kissed her.

Sasha went wide-eyed when her body was forced to lay down on her back, her arms and legs spread out.

"Gotcha." Whampire purred as he crawled towards her helpless body.

"Whammy! No!" Sasha squeaked and tried to move, but Whampire did not let her.

"Do not be afraid, Sasha. I promise this will be very enjoyable, my sweet." He placed his tongue above her chest and licked all the way up her neck.

He hummed with a smile. "Very sweet..."

Before Sasha could speak, Whampire continued licking and kissing her neck. It felt so good and Sasha no longer resisted, she moaned and hummed, relaxed and enjoying herself.

Then Whampire licked his way to Sasha's mouth. Sasha fully embraced his tongue touching hers and they began deeply French kissing.

Once their lips parted, Whampire moved to Sasha's belly, gazing deeply at it. He lifted her tank top above her ribs and ran his hand over her tummy.

Sasha started to smile and wriggle a little.

Whampire moved his hands over Sasha's smooth stomach and felt it tense underneath his hands. He traced hearts and patterns on it and Sasha began to shake with giggles.

"You're so cute." Whampire said as he admired Sasha's adorable reaction. He stopped using his hands and allowed his lover to catch her breath. Sasha then looked and saw Whampire take out a pink ostrich feather.

"This feather's a lovely shade of pink." He grew a playful smirk. "Tickled pink..." He began stroking the feather upon Sasha's stomach.

"AH!" Sasha cried out before giggling. "Heeheeheeheeheehahahahaha! Whammy, that-heeheehee! Tickles!"

"Well then, gitchy, gitchy, goooo..." Whampire swished the feather all over Sasha's tickle spot.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed out. "Ahahahahahahahaha! You-ahahahahaha!-tickle monster!"

"Oh, my, Sasha," Whampire said. "You look tickled pink as well."

It was true, Sasha's cheeks were as pink as the feather. But she was laughing so much, she couldn't respond.

Whampire seized the tickle torture and laid beside his love. "Forgive me, Sasha. I just...couldn't resist. Seeing you happy as you laugh and smile truly makes you shine. It fills me with unimaginable joy."

Sasha smiled as Whampire removed the Corruptura. "You know I never get mad at you, Whammy." Sasha said. "Sure, there are times when you would scare me and tickle me silly, but it doesn't bother me at all because I love you."

She smiled slyly. "And you making me laugh

Whampire returned her kind words by puckering his lips. Sasha took his invite and their lips touched in another loving kiss.

The couple continued to kiss and smooch, moaning as they held each other closely.

* * *

A good few minutes later, Sasha and Whampire were feeding chocolates to one another. Sasha put a chocolate in her teeth and let Whampire eat the other half. They giggled as they consumed the sweets of this special holiday.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever..." Sasha said.

Whampire placed another chocolate on Sasha's tongue. "Every day is Valentine's Day with you, Sasha." He used his telekinesis to float six different roses to them. One red, one white, one yellow, one orange, one pink, and one lavender."

"Did you know that rose colors have meanings behind them?" Whampire asked.

"No, I didn't." Sasha said, surprised.

Whampire smiled and showed her each flower. "Red represents true love and romance, which makes it so popular. White means purity and innocence. Yellow means friendship. Orange is for enthusiasm. Pink is for gratitude. And lastly, lavender means love at first sight..."

Sasha sighed deeply. "You're so smart..." she gushed. "I couldn't ask for a better man to be with than you."

"Oh," Sasha said. "You've got a little chocolate right there..." She leaned in and licked a chocolate smudge off the corner of Whampire's mouth.

Whampire ran his hand down Sasha's cheek. "I think every color of the rose represents us."

"Absolutely." Sasha agreed. She leaned in and embraced Whampire's lips in another loving kiss.

It truly was the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
